Rose Rump
Rose Rump is a Series that is like Game Grumps. Cast *Amy Rose as Egoraptor *Cosmo the Seedrian as Jontron *Omochao as Barry *Cpend7 as Himself *John as Himself *Prostitute Mickey as himself Games Tomba #Pink Hair #Chicks for Lunch #Gnome Village #Where that Damn Kid #Hero of Drawf Village #Getting High at the Mushroom Forest #I HATE YOU GAME OVER (Final Episode?) Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee #THEIR GONNA EAT US #Scrabs Attack #Navi Fireflys #OddVally #TBA Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strike Back #Gulable Crash #Crates the Limits #Ripper Roo #Snowland #Fricken Bear #Twins Komodo #TBA Crash Team Racing #Cars and Rockets #Tiny and the Sewers #Laughing Bomber #TBA Mega Man X2 #Oh look a giant Bug Robot Monster.... Thing! #1000.00 Mavericks under the sea #The name should be Ninja Centipe #TBA Medievil #The Real Game Cpend7 should be Scared of #Hall of Hero #TBA Maximo Ghost of Glory #Better then Ghost n Goblien #Damn Crow #TBA Universal Studios Adventure (Ft. John, Bubbyaustin and Cpend7) #Cpend7 Likes Goe's Back to the Future #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Versus *War of the Monster - Amy Rose Wins *Darksavor Demo - Amy Rose Wins *Mortal Kombat 9 - Cosmo Wins *Chaos Faction - Cosmo Wins *Space Jam (PS1 with Cpend7) - Cpend7 Wins *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - TBA *Tekken Tag Tournament - Amy Rose Wins *Twisted Metal Black - Cosmo Wins *Tekken 1 (With John) - John Wins *Tekken 2 - Amy Rose Wins *Soul Calibur V - TBA One-Off These are Game that only have one Episode. *Injustic Demo (End of Demo) *Twisted Metal Black (Tough Game) *Oddworld: Abe's Excrosis (Lost in a Level) *Limbo (End of Demo) *Leisure Suit Larry (Hate of Larry) *Black Tiger (RageQuit) *Jet Set Radio (End of Demo) *Die Hard (NES) (???) *Soul Calibur V (Legend Soul Mode) (Ragequit) *Paperboy 64 (N64) Ft. Cpend7) (???) Covers Rose Rump Versus.png|Rose Rump VS Rose Rump VS - War of the Monster.png|Rose Rump VS - War of the Monsters Rose Rump VS - Darksavor.png|Rose Rump VS - Darksavor Demo Rose Rump VS - Mortal Kombat 9.png|Rose Rump VS - Mortal Kombat 9 Rose Rump VS - Chaos Faction.png|Rose Rump VS - Chaos Faction Rose Rump VS - Space Jam.png|Rose Rump VS - Space Jam (ft. Cpend7) Rose Rump VS - Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.png|Rose Rump VS - Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Rose Rump VS - Tekken Tag Tournament.png|Rose Rump VS - Tekken Tag Tournament Rose Rump VS - Twisted Metal Black.png|Rose Rump VS - Twisted Metal Black Rose Rump VS - Tekken.png|Rose Rump VS - Tekken (ft. John) Rose Rump VS - Tekken 2.png|Rose Rump VS - Tekken 2 Rose Rump VS - Soul Calibur V.png|Rose Rump VS - Soul Calibur V Rose Rump - Injustice.png|Rose Rump - Injustice Rose Rump - Twisted Metal Black.png|Rose Rump - Twisted Metal Black Rose Rump - Oddworld Abe's Excrosis.png|Rose Rump - Oddworld: Abe's Excrosis Rose Rump - Limbo.png|Rose Rump - Limbo Rose Rump - Leisure Suit Larry.png|Rose Rump - Leisure Suit Larry Rose Rump - Black Tiger.png|Rose Rump - Black Tiger Rose Rump - Jet Set Radio.png|Rose Rump - Jet Set Radio Rose Rump - Die Hard.png|Rose Rump - Die Hard Rose Rump - Soul Calibur V Legend Soul Mode.png|Rose Rump - Soul Calibur V Legend Soul Mode Rose Rump - Paperboy 64.png|Rose Rump - Paperboy 64 (ft. Cpend7) Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Category:Game Grumps